


When Your Fire Touches My Heart (Old)

by PassionateFangirl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Song of Songs-esque, Writing Exercise, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateFangirl/pseuds/PassionateFangirl
Summary: Fire is a fickle thing.It warms us, shows us the way, and keeps us alive.Yet at the same time, if you get too close, it will burn you. It will hurt you.Silver was scared.Not of him accepting the fire, but...wether the fire would accept him.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog
Kudos: 9





	When Your Fire Touches My Heart (Old)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing exercise for a non-explicit story about sex, basically. 
> 
> Both characters have been aged up past 18, and are at least in their twenties. Never display this kind of genre with minors.

It was only a few days after coronation.

She looked tired. So tired. Not only was she still the ruler of her kingdom, she had to uphold herself as the figurehead too. No longer was she the witty little kitten he had once met whilst saving the world, she was a grown woman surviving on seven royal cups of coffee a day.

So, he did what he could. He was there for her. To support her. To be her guide through all of this. And to occasionally make her coffee.

And, in the heat of a moment (pun not intended), he asked her: "Would you...like to...sleep with me tonight? Relax a little?"

She had looked puzzled for a few seconds, trying to process what he said. Then she gave him a small smile, and nodded. "Yes," She said quietly. She had opened up her heart to him. Now it was his turn.

He thought it would be easy.

The entire time, Silver could feel his heart bursting from his ribcage. Candles? Check. Her favorite flowers? Check. His own sanity? ...No idea where it had gone. Was he truly ready? He loved her. He did, he had always dreamed of this. Of giving everything to her in the comfort of the night. The more he thought, he realized he was scared wether she was ready. Did she agree just because he was kind? Or did she think he meant something else entirely? More thoughts ran around his head, and he couldn't take it anymore, the objects in the room were floating and the firelight had gone _out_ and he was-

The door opened. Blaze was there, standing in her robe.

"Silver?"

The items dropped onto the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, I wanted tonight to go perfect for you, a-and I just...I'm scared...scared I'm gonna mess up."

Blaze gave him a hug. He gripped her shoulders like he was on the edge of a cliff. She was there, it was going to be okay.

"Just...trust me. Okay? Maybe we both need this."

The scent of her fur. It smelled like lavender and...bacon? He loved that about her. The hands on the clock went by. The floor was decorated with cloth. He could feel the heat coming off her. It was like an inviting cup of tea.

How many places could he love her? He wanted to kiss every inch. Stare at her until she was burned into his memory. Her eyes glowed in the dark. Trust me, she had said. Okay. Let's start, with...a kiss.

Silver found himself in a garden.

Flame lilies were all around him. They smelled like bacon. Again? Not that he was complaining. He reached for one that had not yet bloomed, the supple petals hugging at his hand. It wanted to come with him. He was scared. He wasn't sure if he was ready. But...the little flower suddenly opened up to him, and delivered a kind aura that penetrated his own psychic abilities.

He uprooted it from it's place. He wanted to take it home. Care for it. Love it until the last sunrise.

He walked through the garden. The grass was so cleanly cut. The sunset was forever. He could feel the little plant wanting for water, and a small brook appeared in front of him.

He laid the lily in the water. As it touched it, it burst into a violet flame, and he was consumed. Pulled into the lake. He couldn't break free, but...strangely, he was alright with that. He laid in the depths, sunlight dappling his fur different shades of white.

A feeling...swept through him. Was it happiness? Contentment? He didn't know. But he yearned for more of it.

_Please. I'm starving. Give me your all._

He felt the world fold in around him. Fleece blankets covered him, wrapping him up and delivering him back home. To Blaze.

Wait...that wasn't right. Silver had never left.

He remembered last night. He remembered the look on her face when he told her how much he loved her. He remembered her smile, her laughter, tears pricking the corners of her beautiful eyes. Silver reached out to her sleeping form beside him, and she peered at him sleepily.

"Do you...feel better?"

"I do." She snuggled closer to him, using his fluffy chest as a makeshift pillow. "Thank you."

He had put his trust in her last night. Not that he didn't trust her to treat him well, but...now he trusted that he could do the same for her.

Two cups of coffee were then made to be shared. They tasted quite yummy.


End file.
